Of Sapphire
by Rhindons
Summary: Sincerity is always refreshing. Oneshot/drabble. Used the prompt Precious Metals and Stones from tumblr's storiesfromthewardrobe.


**Of Sapphire**

 _Completed_

* * *

The breeze was enough for Peridan to become aggravated from holding down the parchments. He knew he could have gone inside, but what he needed the most was fresh air. After asking one of the keepers for something to weigh his work down he continued, now less fretful. Although Peridan knew he had something to keep his parchment from taking flight. A box sat below in the empty seat next to him, keeping itself hidden from questions. Peridan heed not to explain, not to them. The only person he needed to tell to be the High King when he finally returned from his campaign in the North. The Just King already knew and gave great advice, maybe in the form of a warning. However, Peridan understood and knew he must be calm and brave. It was not that the Just King forbade him.

They were supposed to join him for tea very shortly. The Just King, Gentle Queen, Valiant Queen disembarked at dusk yesterday. The Queen was rather frustrated and angered. This was supposed to be a brief journey to Galma for a tourney. The three monarchs were to support their knights and participants, but it later turned into countless proposals of marriage, all denied. The Gentle Queen only wished to watch.

King Edmund arrived first to the tea. Sitting down rather abruptly and rubbing the side of his face. Peridan watched, with his book still open in his hands, the King sighed loudly.

"I assume things have become rather an annoyance." Peridan empathized.

"I pray for my brother's swift return. For I have had enough. I wish not to see my dear sister angered and now reluctant to attend any events. The proposal is there, Lord Peridan, within reach of becoming official word. It would solve a great deal of stress, yet it cannot be done until the High King returns. I almost want to ride out personally and deliver it to him," explained Edmund, rather defeated.

Peridan knew very well about this proposal, for he was one of the authors. It was an amendment about marriages. All partners would become regents to the Narnia throne. For marriage was to be from the unity of lovers. Something Queen Susan and even High King Peter—occasionally—never saw in their suitors. They were there for the power and riches using their words so tactfully. If someone was honest, the feelings were never mutual. Which was most unfortunate.

This was what made Peridan grow nervous day by day as they finally arrived to this morning.

Peridan always had a steadfast friendship with the four monarchs ever since he had arrived. They all appreciated his wisdom and also humanity. With the exception of themselves and Tumnus, Peridan was someone they could go to personally. A friendship like that was well needed for the monarchs.

Finally, Susan arrived. She was dressed rather plainly since she knew there would not be any guests to attend to today. Although, the blue dress extraordinary brought out her eyes. Furthermore, her hair was kept together, as it was that night. Queen Susan's did not wish for such finery today. She only wanted to relax and be amongst dear friends.

Peridan watched thoughtlessly as she moved gracefully towards her chair. He had moved the parchment for her gathering it to the side. The young Lord was pulling the tea towards them as Queen Susan arose rather abruptly with a small gasp. Peridan looked over to see her with the box in her hands, giggling.

The Lord swallowed thickly as the box was given to him. Peridan wished they were now served something stronger than tea.

With the small box wrapped in green fabric hung in the air, Peridan wished the pitch of his voice was not as high. Although, that was only for him to believe. "My Queen, that is for you. I apologize for the rather unorthodox way of receiving it. I forgot I had laid it there."

With a gracious smile, Susan began to open the box. She opened it slowly, and that was when her smile slightly faded to one of bewilderment. Inside was a necklace and—by Aslan—Peridan had sought for such finery. Edmund had also had a pang of realization hit him. Peridan had left abruptly for a few days just before they made their voyage to Galma. He had kept the details about the trip to himself. Now Edmund had put the two things together. Peridan had sought out this beautiful necklace for Susan.

Queen Susan had received many gifts of finery. However, this topped them all. She knew everything was from Narnia. Every sapphire that was placed on the necklace. The yellows, oranges, purples, and green came together to centerpiece the blue. All glistened in the morning sunlight. She also knew who the craftsmen were. The dwarf silversmith who had made their crowns. The silver bounds and chain would match her crown very well.

Susan looked to Peridan. "It is most stunning, and I am most thankful, but what ever is the occasion?"

Peridan took a quick breath before beginning. "There is none, my Queen. You are most strong, beautiful, and gentle. I mean no ills, for we have known each other for a very long time. I even have taken the honor of calling you, Queen Susan, one of my dearest friends. I wish there were a better time. A time without the aftermath of frustrations where it pains me to watch. As hand in writing the amendment, it shall be law, but I also want to say that I love you. This love goes further than a love for Narnia. Please take my consideration. I only wish to see you and your family happy."

With a smile gleaming from her face, she looked to her brother to see his response. Laid back in his seat with tea in hand as he witnessed the entire proposal, Edmund smiled and nodded. Edmund knew he might have to do some explaining since he had an idea in his mind about Peridan's plans for quite some time. Unfortunately, he just did not have the right time to act upon it. Peridan had probably realized there was no need to wait for such a time.

Susan placed the necklace of sapphires back into its box. "No words, Lord Peridan, can describe my joy for such sincerity you have. I do not consider, but I accept. Let's wait for the High King to come back as I hope his pleasing is as much as mine."

"It will be," said Edmund with a small chuckle.

"Why yes, but Lord Peridan, while the necklace is spectacular and will remind me forever of this day. I wish for no gifts; only the genuine sincerity that you have always brought to me."

Peridan blushed slightly. The words were strangled in his mouth as he was flooded with joy. "As you wish."

* * *

Whew, my first pairing of an actual Pevensie (and my little shout out to Princess Bride). I've been doing fanfiction for 10 years and never written a pairing. I have had a change of heart after reading this piece written by J.K. Rowling about the comparison to her works and of Narnia/C.S. Lewis. I've honestly understand everything she has written and the realization hit me. Although, the utter reality they have faced ruling Narnia as already been known to me. Since I am written and will continue. However, they grew up. If anyone would like to discuss this further with me please feel free. I am always welcome to questions and discussions. Furthermore, if it is not already known, I'm a part of the Susan/Peridan ship. My goodness that is like the jackpot for prosperity and a heir to Narnia. Susan a part of the Prophecy and Peridan, supposively a descendant of the House Frank...bingo.

Thank you for reading. Please review. I appreciate support.


End file.
